Say You're Mine
by Defiant.Anjeru
Summary: Thane uses his ability of perfect memory to entice Shepard. Sexy times, with a dash of humor. Not Safe For Work. One-Shot Thane/Fem!Shepard. Post ME2.


**A/N: **My first try at writing anything Fem!Shep/Thane. Crossing my fingers here! I adore reviews, so if you have a moment, please feel free to leave a comment; I highly appreciate feedback. The basic idea behind this one was that Thane uses his memory recall ability to turn Shepard on. Lol. It's somewhat short, since it is my first Thane/Shepard fic; you know, tread lightly and all that, to test the currents. Let me know what you think! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Bioware owns Mass Effect. And my soul.

* * *

Shepard was a bad ass. Period. She didn't falter, no matter the circumstances. She took down Sovereign, the Collectors, killed a human proto-reaper, and told the Illusive Man to, essentially, fuck off. The point – she didn't squirm.

Yet that was exactly what she was doing. The reason? A certain drell assassin's piercing black gaze.

She stared back at him from across the table, doing her best not to fidget under his close scrutiny. You'd think once someone's seen you naked, this wouldn't happen, but oh no, it's never that easy. Damn that bloody drell. He'd gotten the upper hand on her and now, all she could think to say was - "come again?"

Thane's eye ridges lift ever so slightly as his lips curl into a satisfied smirk. "Shall I repeat myself, Siha?" She nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak without her voice cracking embarassingly. "_I watch as her lips part, breathless, tongue wetting her lips eagerly in anticipation of our kiss. My hands roam her fleshly curves and I pet her pale flesh, marveling at her sheer perfection. I feel the buds of her nipples harden against my alien skin and I bask in the sweet moan that spills from her._" He stop there, coming out of the memory to gauge her reaction.

Shepard swallowed thickly, rubbing her suddenly sweaty palms over the fatigues covering her thighs.

"Shall I keep going, Siha?" He breathed the question on a whisper, his breath fanning across her lips; she jolts when she realizes how close her suddenly is, having leaned across the table toward her. Again, she nods. His black gaze is suddenly far away as the memory washes over him once more. "_Contact with my flesh and lips has hazed her mind, but I can tell that she is still here with me as I caress her. My fingers slide down her slim abdomen and then slip between her luscious thighs to find home in her hot core. Her womanly flesh is hot and wet, ever so tight, around my digits and I moan as my cock stands painfully erect, eager to bury itself within her so deeply. To make her mine._"

And just like that, without a single touch, she's aching for him. His words alone roused an image in her mind that had her nearly flooding her panties in arousal. Shepard suppressed a shudder and desperately swallowed, her throat and mouth dry. Thane couldn't help but watch as she wet her lips with her tongue.

He leaned a millimeter closer, his lips brushing across her own faintly as he asked, "Are you mine, Siha?" Shepard barely suppressed a moan as she nodded. "Tell me what happened next then."

_Ah, gods, this drell – _Shepard bit her lip and pulled back a tad. A drell can recall any moment in his/her life with ease, something that could be both a curse and a blessing, but Shepard was human. Her memory could be fallible, not that their night together was something she could easily forget. "He thrusts his skilled fingers within me until I'm writhing on the bed, nearly delirious from the pleasure. He pushes me to the edge, but stops just before I can come for him. I move to protest, but he silences me with another wet, open mouthed kiss, our tongues slickly dancing with one another. His fingers return to stroke me, but slowly, so as to not allow me to come."

"And then?" His hand is on her cheek, his thumb brushing across her lower lip in a gentle, teasing caress.

"H-he kissed me and touched me until I couldn't think straight. Then, when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he pressed open my legs with his hand and was buried within me in one thrust." She couldn't help herself then as she nipped at the pad of his thumb, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. "Your turn, Thane."

"_My cock is buried so deep within her. Her heat surrounds me, threatening to consume me. I have to still myself to keep from spilling within her so early. I grip the sheets and take in a steadying breath, before I begin to piston my hips; my cock slides nearly free, then slams right back deeply in her sopping wet, heated core. She scratches her nails across my bare back and I hiss at the strange, but arousing sensation. It makes me thrust into her more vigorously._"

She can't keep herself still after that. Her hand flies up to grip the back of his neck, bringing his head down fully to allow her to slam her lips against his. Her lips tingle, but she ignores it, parting his lips with her tongue to taunt his own. Thane growled and gripped her shoulders, yanking her up onto the table. She can't recall how it happened, but suddenly she is bent over the table, Thane pressing against her back as he nipped at her neck.

"Thane –" She wanted to rouse something in herself to stop him, knowing any one of the crew members could walk into life support looking for her, or for Thane. Why did the thought of getting caught arouse her all the more?

"Do you wish to relive the memory with me, my Siha?" He breathed the words into her ear and she shuddered with arousal. He pressed himself against her and she could feel the ridge of his cock on her rear end through their clothes.

_God yes. _

"Thane," she moaned his name, unable to conjure any other words; at least coherent ones. All she could think about was the remembered feeling of him being buried cock deep within her. Hell, she couldn't even remember how this had started, though he would recall every last detail for the rest of his life; something that would prove to be memorable for her as well, if today was any indication.

"Say you want me." He flicked her earlobe with his tongue, shuddering in response to her whimper. "Say you're mine."

"I'm yours," she breathed, rubbing her ass back against the bulge of his cock. "I want you, Thane. Please." So easily, he reduced to her to begging.

It all became a blur then; clothes being ripped, discarded, lips and hands frantically touching flesh, moans and groans of pleasure filling the room. He slammed her against the wall and hefted her legs onto his shoulders so he could dip his head between her thighs. Shepard had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming as Thane went to work on her overly-aroused clitoris, then her vaginal lips, his tongue sliding within her to stroke her deeply. He did this until she _did _scream, an intense orgasm rocking her to her very core.

He dropped his legs and turned her, caressing her briefly with his fingers once more – stretching her – before he thrust his ridged, aching cock into her, burying himself deeply. As deep as he could. And then she truly was reliving the memory; he thrust hard, fast, his hands finding her breasts to tweak and tug at her sensitive nipples. She braced her hands on the wall, her head craning back as she squeezed her eyes shut, pleasure making her world spin.

"Thane!" She screamed again, another orgasm washing over her, making her entire body tremble. Her walls clutched down on his cock like an iron clamp and then he, too, cried out, thrusting once, then twice, before he spilled his seed within her.

Gasping, the two slid to the floor.

He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck, both trying to regain control of their trembling limbs and rapid breathing.

"Might handy ability you have there," Shepard mumbled with a cheeky little grin.

"It has proved to be of use," Thane chuckled.

"We'll have to do that more often."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Thane took her words to heart. Probably a little too much. He took to distracting her during meeting, by whispering such memories into her ear. Then he went so far as to touch her beneath the table. Never had her rigid concentration been put so rigorously to the test, but she loved every little bit of it.

At least until Joker noticed.

"So, ah, Commander – about Thane –" the pilot started.

Shepard inwardly groaned but stopped herself, turning to face her pilot with her arms folded over her chest. "Yes, Joker? What about him?"

His eyebrows jumped up as he grinned. "I got nothing against the guy. I was just going to suggest possibly keeping things a little more discreet unless you want the crew to gossip."

Okay, maybe he had a point. "We haven't done anything worth noting as a disturbance."

"Oh?" If possible, he grinned ever more. Then he turned to the console and pulled up a screen. With a button press, he began playing back footage from one of the ship's cameras – the one in life support. Shepard had to keep herself from flushing bright red as she saw Thane taking her, and quite thoroughly at that. "There's that," Joker flicked off the vid and brought up another, clearly showing Thane's hand stroking her beneath the meeting room table. "And quite a few of these."

"Joker," she growled his name, not able to keep her face from heating unbearably.

"Hey now, Commander, I'm not the one doing things so...publicly." He laughed and turned back toward her. "Not everyone has footage of the ship like I do, but I thought I'd warn you in case it was...escalating." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Noted, now go back to flying the damn ship."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Yet the pilot's grin did not falter, not that Shepard cared. At least, not now. Seeing that footage had made her hot and bothered, all over again.

Grinning herself, she went off to find Thane.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Joker sputtered out a mouthful of coffee. Then he grinned and shut off the video feed; if Shepard wanted to flip him off and ride her drell, well, that was her prerogative.

He had a ship to fly.


End file.
